1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of structural systems for restraining surface tiles such as for elevated floors, decks and walkways.
2. Description of Related Art
Building surfaces such as elevated floors, decks, terraces and walkways are desirable in many environments. One system for creating such assembled surfaces includes a plurality of surface tiles, such as concrete tiles (e.g., pavers), stone tiles or wood tiles and a plurality of spaced-apart support pedestals upon which the surface tiles are placed to be supported above a fixed surface, such as a roof. The surface may be elevated above a fixed surface by the support pedestal to promote drainage, to provide a level structural surface for walking, and/or to prevent deterioration of or damage to the surface tiles, or to a substrate below the tiles. The support pedestals can have a fixed height, or can have an adjustable height such as to accommodate variations in the contour of the fixed surface upon which the pedestals are placed, or to create desirable architectural features. The surface tiles may also be supported by other structures (e.g., by structural beams) in addition to, or in lieu of, the support pedestals.
Although a variety of shapes are possible, in many applications the surface tiles are generally rectangular in shape, having four corners. In the case of a rectangular shaped tile, each of the spaced-apart support pedestals can support four adjacent surface tiles at the tile corners. Stated another way, each rectangular surface tile can be supported by four pedestals that are disposed under each of the corners of the tile.
It is also known that large or heavy tiles can be supported by additional pedestals at positions other than at the corners of the tiles to provide increased structural stability. For example, a tile may be supported by a pedestal disposed directly beneath a central portion of the tile. Further, in some applications it is desirable to support the tiles along an outer edge (e.g., between corners of the surface tiles) in addition to supporting the corners of the tiles.
One example of a support pedestal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,264 by Buzon, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The support pedestal disclosed by Buzon can be used in outdoor or indoor environments and is capable of supporting heavy loads applied by many types of building surfaces. The support pedestal generally includes a threaded base member and a threaded support member that is threadably engaged with the base member to enable the height of the support pedestal to be adjusted by rotating the support member or the base member relative to the other. The support pedestal can also include an extender or coupler member disposed between the base member and the support member for further increasing the height of the pedestal, if necessary. Alternatively, support members, extenders or coupler members may be in the form of a pipe or box-shaped support that may be cut to length.